When I Hear You Whisper
by FadingByLove
Summary: He's gone. So, Sasuke should be coming back, right? Wrong. The Uchiha has other plans that will have Konoha crumbling at his feet. SasuSaku, other pairing. YeahYeah. Read/Review
1. Familiar

Hey peoples. ^-^ I am writing another story. Er, yay me? Anyway. _ Yeah yeah. This story takes place when Sasuke killed Orochimaru-sama. Uh-huh, you heard me. Orochimaru is going to be dead in this fanfic. D: Even though I like.. LOVE Orochimaru... Even though Sasuke is WAYYY more sexier then Orochimaru. Anyway. Heh. Yeah yeah. Romance pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, maybe NejiTen. Brother/Sisterly pairings: SaiSaku, NejiSaku, KibaSaku, DeiSaku, SasoSasu, TobiSaku, Er, Maybe ItaSaku.... (:

**Side Note: **Kabuto has gone crazy and decides he wants to kill Sakura for no reason. _

**Full Summary: **He's finally dead. Finally gone. So, Sasuke will come back, right? Wrong. He has other plans that don't involve his _broken _bonds in Konoha. With them meeting up again. I lift _almost _lost, they have to fight to bring him back. They have to lose the people that are precious to them to bring him back. Are they willing to do that? With the idea of Kabuto's new body being a threat and him joining the Red Clouded group is frightening. And, the Akatsuki have just the plan to pull Sasuke over the edge. Pain. Anger. And the death of one friend.

**Familiar.**

------

The red eyes of the Uchiha stared down at the mangled up body of his Sensei. His lips twisted into a hostile looking smirk. Orochimaru should have known. He wouldn't have been able to beat Sasuke. The snake bastard was to stupid. Way to stupid to even realize that Sasuke was planning on killing him. His toned chest rose and fell as he breathed. Power. Power flowed through his body. Enough power to kill his older brother, Itachi.

Or was it enough?

Did Sasuke loathe Itachi enough to kill him? Sasuke thought so. Itachi couldn't do _anything _to make Sasuke hate Itachi then he already did. Sasuke didn't have anything to worry about. He didn't have any distractions, nobody to worry about. Nobody he cared about. Itachi would be to easy to beat. With his mind set on revenge, the young 16 year old Uchiha kicked the bodyof Orochimaru to the side without another thought. He proceeded down the halls where he passed a panicked Kabuto.

"What have you _done?_" The silver haired medic nin asked with shock, and in his eyes... Showed fear. More fear then he ever felt for the Uchiha. Sasuke continued to walk, the same smirk on his lips. "I absorbed him, that's all." He said with pride. Pride that could never be shattered. By no one, no where. No boy, no girl could shatter what he had. Pride. Hatred. And above all, power.

------

Green eyes focused on the body in front of her. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear. Who was _that? _The body was so mangled, Sakura Haruno couldn't tell who it was. Or, what it was. Her eyes traveled around the room, searching for something. A large mark on the wall caused her eyes to stop and stare. She walked over to the wall, and pressed her hand to it. She flinched as a shock tingled its way up her arm, and her hand pulled back.

Sakura only knew of two people that could have done this. One in the village Konoha, and the other of a Missing Nin. Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha. She knew where she was almost immediately, and she spun around to see Kabuto. His body twitched slightly as he walked towards her. What was wrong with him? His face resembled that of Orochimaru.

His face was filled with lust. Bloodlust that caused Sakura to shudder. She knew that she could take him. Easily. But fighting in a small place like this would be a stupid thing to do. Seeing as the place was about to collapse anyway. Her own face twisted into a smirk as she walked around, aiming for the door. She finally got it. "So your little snake finally died." She said in a taunting voice that was angered. She felt fear, but not enough for her to shake and run like a coward.

"Dead? Oh my little Flower, I can see that. But, our little Sasuke will soon pay for what he did to Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said sounding of pure rage. He continued when Sakura didn't speak. "Oh yes, little Haruno girl, I'm going to kill him." At this, Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly. "Sasuke?" She muttered. _Sasuke. _He was still alive? And he killed Orochimaru? Sakura's broken heart filled with relief. "You were more weak then that snake, what makes you think you can defeat Sasuke?" She asked him with a mocking voice.

"Ahh, Sakura-_chan_. This is why we have something called a plan."

Sakura's eyes narrowed again. Her hands became fists as Kabuto chuckled. "But first-" He began to run at her, "-I have to kill you!"

--------

Sasuke calmly walked through the forest. His eyes were now a nice onyx color that shimmered in the moonlight. Kabuto's chakra raised, as did another chakra. A fight was happening. The other chakra, it felt.. Familiar. The chakra was rather strong, and Sasuke thought of Naruto. But no, it wasn't him. This chakra had a innocent feeling about it. An image of Sakura popped into his mind. Sakura? No. It couldn't be her. This chakra was powerful.

A loud explosion caused the earth to crumble and smash behind him. Chakra was mixed with the earthquake and Sasuke stopped to look behind him. If it _was _Sakura, would she really be that stupid to actually go to one of Orochimaru's bases? And he thought she was the smart one. Kabuto's and the other chakra moved closer to Sasuke.

He hopped on a tree behind him and then watched from the shadows, careful that he masked his own chakra. A flash of pink could be seen following a close-to-death Kabuto. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. So, Sakura was stupid enough to come. Sasuke could see the hand seals that she made perfectly, with speed. Her fingers twitched the chakra and electricity as she moved her hand towards Kabuto.

Sasuke could see the smile on Kabuto's face as he vanished in a poof of smoke. He was running from Sakura. _Sakura? _Her fist connected to the ground, and the earth shook again. Once the dust cleared, there was a crater, and Sakura standing in the middle of it.

He was rather shocked to see her able to do this. Shocked indeed. This was about to get really _interesting._

Sasuke hopped down to stand behind her.

"Sakura."

-------

Sakura moved out of the way as Kabuto struck at her. She smiled, and laughed her tinkling laugh. She loved doing this. Making her opponent angry at her was something she truly _loved. _She would do and say everything to make their anger for her rise. And it always worked. She twirled around gracefully as he tried to hit her again.

But, Kabuto was starting to get boring.

She focused her chakra to her hands and then punched down at the earth. As her fist connected with the ground, and a loud booming noise could be heard. The ground split and crashed and Kabuto ran. Wait. Sakura paused. He was running? From her? Of course he was. Sakura was... Stronger then she had been. Way stronger. She smiled and then vanished before the base collapsed on her.

She reappeared outside, and could see Kabuto. Oh no, he wasn't getting away from her _that _easily. He already had a few broken ribs, and everything, but still. He was basically dead... Why not put him out of his misery? Sakura smiled as she chased him. She couldn't sense any other chakra, but she felt watched. She inhaled and then began to make hand seals. Something herself and the Hokage, Tsunade, had been working on.

It was like Chidori, but also almost like what she did when she punched the ground. But, of course, different. She went to go punch him, and then he vanished from her eyes. She couldn't sense his chakra. Anywhere. So, the coward ran? Again? She sighed as her hand met with the ground, and once again, created a crater. As the dust cleared, a sudden burst of pain filled her heart. The chakra that was now only a few meters away belonged to someone special.

"Sakura."

She flinched at the way he said her name. She felt fear. She slowly turned to look at Sasuke.

Five years was a long time. A really long time. It was. Long enough to change, to grow up. Long enough to become strong. And hopefully long enough to get over him.

But was she over him? Was she really? Shed told herself time and time again that shed moved on, but she didn't. She didn't move on. She still.. She still. Loved him.

She thought she would never see him. Never again. She had nothing to worry about if she wasn't to see him again.

And yet here he was, now standing in front of her. The cold, gentle breeze moved through his raven locks, tousling his clothes. A katana was in his hand, and glinted in the moonlight. His eyes onyx cold, colder then she remembered. His chest moved up and down. He was breathing. He was alive. And he was there.

Sasuke She finally found her voice, though it was only a mere ghost of a whisper. Could he even hear her? Being around him wasn't different. Not to her. Maybe a little, but it was a familiar feeling.

His eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

Sakura inhaled. She didn't know if she could speak. Her mouth opened to say something, but shut. "I was on a mission." Yet again with the whisper. She was shocked Sasuke could even hear her. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a near-by tree. "Why are you not with your team, _Sakura?_"

She flinched again at the sound of her name on his tongue. "I was on a solo mission." She said, this time, no whisper. When he didn't answer, Sakura frowned with sadness. "Come home, Sasuke."

"No."

"But why?" She asked him. "Why won't you come home? To the village, to Naruto, to Kakashi-sensei... Why?"

Sasuke continued to glare. "And what about you, _Sakura?_" He asked her with a mocking voice. Sakura cringed and then hugged herself. "Yes, Sasuke. Me. Come back." This time she whispered. A broken, pained whisper. She watched him with those green eyes and frowned.

Sasuke pushed up from the tree as his arms unfolded. He walked towards Sakura. "There's nothing for me there. Nothing of importance. Nothing I care about." He said with the same coldness. It was like a knife stabbing Sakura when he spoke. Her eyes saddened. "Y-You're lying, Sasuke! I'll get you back if you run again!" She said loudly, stuttering. She took a step forward with her hand slightly raised.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "What are you going to do, Sakura? Spill tears on me? Confess your undying love for me?" He asked her with a taunting voice. He watched as her eyes flashed with even more pain.

"I don't want to hurt you.." She said with a broken voice.

The smirk that played on Sasuke's face disappeared, and his face became cold again. "Why not?" It was not a question, but more of a demand. "After I walked away from you. After you confessed your love for me, and leaving you on a bench, you do not want to hurt me like I have hurt you, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled softly. "No," she whispered with a quiet voice. "You don't understand, Sasuke. I cannot hurt you. Never. You mean so much to me. I can't hurt those I care about. My life isn't like yours. You have hurt me deeply, but I will not seek revenge and try to hurt you." She muttered and then locked her gaze on his. "You're like him... You know that, right? You're like Itachi."

Before Sakura could blink, she was slammed against a tree. Sasuke hand his hand around her neck, and his katana positioned down at her stomach. "Don't you _ever _compare me to him, or I'll kill you." He growled and then tightened his grip on her neck. She closed her eyes and then put her hands to his wrist.

**Er, Sakura? I suggest not getting the Uchiha angry with you, uh, us....**

_It's okay. He will _hurt _me, but he won't kill me. I know Sasuke. He doesn't want to see his friends die in front of him..._

**If you say so, but if we, err, you, die, then... Your fault. Not mine!**

_. If you're supposed to make me feel better, while I'm dying... It isn't working._

**Oh. Uh... Really?**

_No shit. _

**Heh. Sorry. Maybe I should.. Uh, shut up?**

_Yeah. That's a good idea._

Sasuke noticed something wet on Sakura cheeks and noticed it was tears. _Her _tears. Because of him_. _And his stomach twisted when he saw she was crying. Because of him. She was hurting, in pain, dying. Because of _him. _He stared at the tears.

Why was he hesitating? He didn't know, but it started to annoy the shit out of him. Maybe it was because he always hated seeing her in pain. Even if it was from him, or someone else. He hated it. But emotions were a waste of time. They were useless. They made you weak.

"Do it then, Sasuke." She gasped hoping to get a lung full of air. "Kill me." Her lungs ached and burned for oxygen. Sasuke's body froze. He was shocked to hear her say that. She was just going to give up? "What?" He snapped at her. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She could feel the salty tears that fell to the ground, stream in little rivers down her cheeks.

"I said, kill me. If I mean nothing to you, as you say, then you can kill me." She winced as Sasuke's blade dug into her stomach. Warm crimson liquid began to slowly cover the blade. Sakura winced again, and bit her tongue.

When Sasuke saw the blood, he wanted more. More blood. He wanted to see her bleed. He wanted to see her die. He thrust his hand forward, stabbing the knife into her stomach. She didn't scream. Why wasn't she screaming out in pain? He twisted his hand, causing the blade to sink deeper in her stomach. She winced. But didn't scream.

Sakura's next words, shocked Sasuke even more.

"S...Sasuke... I-I'm proud of you," she stuttered and lifted her weakened hand to touch his cheek. "Why?" He snapped. She inhaled as much air as she could and continued. "Because. Y-You have the power to kill someone you... You... _Hate._" She muttered in a quiet voice. She could feel herself slipping into blackness.

Sasuke moved away from Sakura, and then stared at her as she fell. He didn't move to catch her. He didn't show any remorse. He heard a faint whisper from her that sounded like his name. But he ignored it.

"Weak."

He didn't feel anything. Nothing.

------

Okay, so, chapter one is small. I know. *Sighs* Yeahyeah. I can fix that later. _ Maybe. Heh.3 Read and Review. Oh. . . . Heh. Rawr. xD Random, I know. I had to do it. (: Argh! It bugs me how it is so short! DX *Falls over with anger and dies*


	2. Loss?

Hello everyone. I totally hated Chapter two, okay? SO. I re-did it. XD Yeah. I'm sexy, hey? (Not really, but what the heck) Anyway. Yeah.3 Hope you enjoy the new chapter two.

Chapter two. Bonds.

-~

Sobs.

Lots of sobs.

They filled the air.

But the sobs.. They were quiet.

Only quiet pitiful little sobs.

The black haired girl clutched to her daughter that was laying on the hospital bed. After each sob a "wake up," could be heard.

The teenager that was on the bed, sleeping, didn't wake.

Breath's that became slower. Then raised. Pitched. And died down again.

Was she dying?

No. She was fine. Only in coma. She would wake.

Hopefully.

Suddenly, the wailing increased. It became louder.

Almost like a screech of sobs.

The brown haired boy, her husband, wrapped his arms around his wife. He calmed her. He whispered sweet things to her. Calming things.

The girl's friends were there. Her team, her teacher. Every close person to her was there.

Tears had fell from everyone's cheeks. Everyone but one.

One didn't cry. He didn't even want to be there. The girl on the bed meant nothing to him. He was forced to come here. His onyx eyes drifted towards the parents. The husband held the wife close.

Twins sat on the bed crying, begging that their pink-haired sister would wake.

"Sakura.." He whispered her name without thinking. Without wanting to. Without meaning to. "I'm sorry."

Every pair of eyes flickered to him. The girls mother turned to him, speaking first. "You... Know.. What happened, Sasuke?"

Onyx eyes landed on Mrs. Haruno, then back to Sakura. "Only from when I met up with her. After that, I don't know."

"Tell me? Please?"

Sasuke inhaled. "Well..."

-

That was probably the most Sasuke had ever spoken in his life. He mentally flinched when he saw the look on Mrs. Haruno's face.

Pained.

Mr. Haruno..

..Angered.

There was a twitch from the pink-haired Haruno girl and I mutter of Sasuke's name. Oddly, nobody noticed.

"Teme? You hurt Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice spoke first, his voice angry.

Sasuke's eyes hardened. "Hn." His onyx eyes didn't leave Sakura's.

Hinata watched Sasuke and then shyly spoke up. "N-Naruto-kun, please don't be a-angry with Sasuke-san."

Blue eyes shifted to Hinata. She fiddled with her fingers as he looked at her. "I'm sorry, Hinata." He sighed and then glared at Sasuke. "She better beat you to the ground when she wakes up." Naruto growled lowly and then stepped out of the room.

Akiko, Mrs. Haruno, grabbed her husband's hand. "We should leave." She whispered softly, although she didn't want to. She rushed her children out of the room as well.

Sasuke followed after, not sparring Sakura another glance.

-

"She has been in coma for a month."

"That bastard must have did something else to her!"

"Ken' ichi! Please calm. Don't say things like that!"

"Damn it, Akiko. Our daughter is basically dead, and you're fucking telling me to calm down?!"

Akiko winced at his words. She looked to the side, sighing sadly. "I'm sorry." She whispered and then wiped a tear away.

He ignored her. "Someone must have done something to her."

Sasuke leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as Ken' ichi shouted at his wife.

"Some fucker must of touched her. Done something that would make her like this."

Akiko looked away from her angry husband, biting her bottom lip.

"Fuck, Akiko! Are you really going to just sit here and not do anything for Sakura?!"

Jade eyes lifted.

A hand reached up.

He slapped her.

She winced as her eyes widened. Her hand flew to her cheek.

Sasuke's eyes hardened to a glare.. And he was right beside Akiko in a second.

He hated it when men abused girls. "You shouldn't be hitting your wife like that, Ken' ichi." He muttered darkly, almost like a threat.

Ken' ichi instantly stepped back. His face ashamed. "A-Akiko... I didn't."

Akiko's mouth opened to say something to her husband, but he vanished. She turned to Sasuke. "Thank-you, Sasuke-san." She said softly.

A mere grunt.

Akiko smiled and then clasped her hands in front of her. She looked back towards the door. "Sasuke-san?" She paused. "You brought Sakura-chan home to us. Why?"

Sasuke sighed. Were all Haruno's like this? Annoying?

"Because. I don't kill, I'm not a killer. My job was only to kill Itachi." He spoke the name with sadness. "But now I wish that I didn't."

Akiko's face became confused. "Why?"

"My brother is the reason I'm alive." Sasuke muttered. He didn't say anything after that.

Akiko didn't push him. She hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

-

"She just woke!"

Akiko's head snapped up and she felt some kind of happy pain in her heart. She scrambled towards the room, freezing in the doorway.

Sasuke followed Akiko, stopping when she did.

"M-mom?" The voice of Sakura was raspy.

Low.

Pained.

"Sakura-chan!" Akiko breathed out. She ran to her daughter and then flew her arms around her. Her eyes once again filled with tears. "I am happy you are finally awake."

"M-mom?"

"I'm here sweetie. I'm here." Akiko clutched her daughter tighter.

"How long have I been.. Unconscious for?" Sakura asked quietly. Her arms still not lifting to hug her mother back.

"A month. Sweetie, do you remember what happened?"

Sasuke stayed quiet, he moved to lean against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes I do."

"What happened, Sakura-chan?" Akiko asked gently.

Sakura's body tensed. "I am not permitted to tell you that information." Her voice was pained.

She couldn't tell.

She would be kicked out.

Shunned.

Hated.

She didn't like what she found out about her.

Well, actually.. She did.

She was finally strong. Like Sasuke and Naruto.

Maybe even stronger.

"Sakura...? Did someone touch you at all?" Her mother asked.

Sasuke felt himself tense.

"No. I-"

Sakura paused.

"-Have something in me."

**Flash Back. **

_Sakura's eyes flashed open. She jolted up, her head feeling hot. Her stomach in pain. She wasn't in the forest where she remembered being left. _

_Konoha?_

_No. She wasn't home._

_There was a chuckle. "I see you're finally up."_

_Sakura looked over at the shadow that had spoken to her. "Yes," she muttered. _

"_Good."_

_The shadow moved towards her. She flinched as he roughly pulled her up._

_Sakura blinked and stared at him innocently. "What do you want with me?"_

_The boy shook his head and smiled. "I have something to steal from you, that's all." His smirked widened. "You see, Sakura-chan, you have something powerful in you. Something that I want."_

_Her stomach fell. _

"_W-What?"_

"_Datenshi Tenshi, it's the Haruno Clan's __Kekkei Genkai."_

_Sakura's eyes widened. "W-What?" This had to be a lie._

"_I'm not joking, nor lying. You can do many many things with you Kekkei Genkai." He said. "You will be able to summon such strength, that even the demon's will shake with fear. It is possibly strong enough to beat the Sharingan. No Kekkei Genkai or Jutsu can do this. Only yours might be able too. You can see into the future later on and many other things." He paused. _

"_But, Datenshi Tenshi has a mind of its own. It bottles up inside of a Haruno, growing stronger and stronger. Each Ninja you fought before, the Datenshi Tenshi copied, and mastered. It will show you everything it has learned over the years. Once you need it, your Kekkei Genkai will burst out with such power, that someone as young as you might not be able to keep under control._

_But, you're only 16, Sakura-chan, and by looking at you, I can see the power Datenshi Tenshi inside of you. I can feel it. It's powerful. I'm shocked that it's still growing in strength."_

_Sakura stared at him silently, she absorbed what he had said to her. He wasn't lying. This was the truth. "My eyes... They changed to a golden color... Fixed with slight blue and purple." She muttered. _

_She could feel it. Moving through her veins, screaming at her to use it. She was in danger. Her eyes closed. "Datenshi Tenshi." Her voice mused quietly. Her eyes opened, and like she had said, her eyes wre honey golden mixed with blue and purple. _

_Her hands flexed to a fist. Threatened. Threatened. She was being threatened. _Kill him.

_Sakura wanted so badly to obey the voice. The boy had said he wanted to take Datenshi away from her. She couldn't allow that. _

_With that.._

_..She ran at him._

**End Flash Back.**

"You.. Never.. Told me..."

Akiko blinked a few times as she stared at her daughter.

"About the Datenshi Tenshi." Sakura muttered quietly.

Akiko's eyes widened. "S-Sakura-chan? Where did... You?"

Sakura inhaled and then wrapped her arms around her mother. "I know because I have discovered it within me. Mother, why didn't you tell me about our clan's Kekkei Genkai?"

-~-~~

WELL. I think I like this chapter WAY better. Agreed?

Yes! I know! The Haruno's have a Kekkei Genkai. (Not really.. But in my story. YES THEY DO.)

Datenshi Tenshi – Fallen Angel

Okay, so... I totally am twisting the plot with Sakura finding out about her Kekkei Genkai. So yes. I love this chapter.3

Read and Review! :D


End file.
